


Paradoxical Enternity

by LiaraSeven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Futuristic fic, Nuclear War, Past, Time Travel, War, before the war, lexarke - Freeform, nuclear threat, slightly AU, slightly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaraSeven/pseuds/LiaraSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke, after coming together in Polis seek out the city of light in order to quell the threat of nuclear war. They come across an unusual device which turns out to be a time travel machine. It sends them hurtling back in the past to just before the wars that destroyed all, before the ark went into space and before the birth of the grounders.</p><p>It does not jump into the time travel, there will be a few chapters beforehand establishing the reasonings and such :)</p><p>Slow Burn Established Clexa. Rated Mature for Future Violence, Adult Concepts and Smut :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prophetic Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This fic should hopefully be updated weekly, no promises though! Comments and kudos welcome :)

The darkness engulfed Clarke, suffocating her. The trees, seemingly translucent swirled around in the depths that were her mind, nothing seemed to be solid. She could not escape from this nightmare that she found herself in, lost and alone on the ground. Screams echoed in the hollows of the forest, taunting her making her relive the terrors of the mountain. She tried to escape the traps that would unwittingly befall her, but her feet sank into the earth, freezing her to the spot.

Sunlight came creeping in through the canopy, piercing through the shadows, but illuminating the figures now taking shape and form in front of Clarke’s terrified eyes. The light blinded her, as if she were caught in the beams of the sun itself. Escape was impossible, she had to face the terror of her demons, oh god how they screamed.

Clarke screamed out at the people in front of her, “You people are mistaken if you think I’m celebrating anything I’ve become. I am a monster, the demons inside me are tormenting me enough, please leave me alone.” She cried floods of tears as she collapsed to the ground, her head in her hands, “Please…” she whispered brokenly, “What do I have to do to stop you punishing me?”

The silhouettes and faces of the mountain rushed forward, persecuting her; they haunted her. Out of the light, an ethereal body emerged, his hair flopping gently around his temples, his eyes hard and unmoving, his cheeks stained with blood.

“Jasper… please, I had no choice,” she moaned into the wind.

 Jasper glared at her sinisterly, smiling openly at the young woman, creating an atmosphere of tension and unease. His distorted voice boomed through the spaces around her, “You do not deserve forgiveness; you deserve to be punished for the lives you have taken.”

Maya appeared behind him and effortlessly floated over the uneven ground of blood and bones towards Clarke. Her face was hollow, almost skeletal as she cried rivers of blood, her bony arm fluently rising as it pointed Clarke straight in the face. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. All Clarke could do was sit silently, her eyes forced wide in terror, and watch the hell transpire.

Evil isn’t born, it is made,” Maya’s sickly sweet voice penetrating Clarke’s thoughts, “And you,” she continued, closing in to the blonde weeping on the ground, “Are. Evil.” Maya shouted, the force ricocheting through Clarke, knocking her back against a tree of bones.

“I am death,” Clarke uttered into the air, the words taken with the wind, swirling round her head as a visual aid to her own immorality. Pain seared through her body as she became rigid, her body rising so she was vertical but two feet above the ground beneath her.

The next figure to emerge from the heavens, as Clarke so aptly named the ray of white light penetrating the canopy, was another male. Jasper and Maya remained however, fading slightly into the background as the familiar face of Jake Griffin appeared out of the ether.

“Dad?” Clarke cried softly, the hope stirred in the depths of her heart, “Please, I tried, I did what I had to I…” She silences herself at the lift of his hand.

He shakes his head sadly, his eyes full of disappointment and regret, breaking Clarke in two. He sighs deeply as he strides over to her rigid body. His hands flowing through the air around her face, stroking the air as if he can’t bear to touch her face, as if everything she is disgusts him to the core.

Clarke cries a heart-wrenching cry, “Dad, I tried, I tried to be the good guy… but I’m a monster.”

Jake steps back, his eyes now dark with loathing, skin on fire, his flesh vividly crawling. “You are not to join me, Clarke.” He articulates, his voice vibrating through the clearing, “You don’t deserve to be in the light, Clarke.”

His once blue eyes were now black as coal with glints of red. Clarke could almost not bear to meet his gaze. There was a loud clap of thunder behind him, and with it into the clearing through a bolt of lightning, appeared Wells. His neck had a gaping wound and blood was trickling down his shoulders like a fountain. His left hand was missing two fingers.

“You told me, Clarke.” Wells’ voice boomed out from behind Jake, “You should not have done that.”

Jake’s lip curled upward into a snarl, “You, Clarke,” He spat, “You got me floated.”

Clarke immediately felt defensive, she knew in her heart that this was not true but she could not help but argue it, she could not have her dad hating her for this. “Dad, it was Mom, you know that…”

Jake put up his hand to silence her and shook his head decisively, “No. Abby did what had to be done, Clarke. But you,” he took a deep breath, pausing, “You told on me. I told you to keep it to yourself to keep you safe and now look.”

He gestures to the ray of whiteness piercing the clearing and several individuals emerge, emulating the faces of death and love; the dead suffocating her and the love overwhelming her. Anya appeared, caked in blood and dirt, riddled with bullet holes, next to her came her mother, deep lacerations scarring her once beautiful body, her hair stained red with blood. No, this was not the Abby Clarke had known, merely an apparition, a demon sent to taunt her.

Gustus followed closely behind Abby, his body almost unrecognisable from the 1000 cuts he had endured at his trial. He was hand in hand with the scarred and boil-covered body of a young boy, his eyes a deep red but full of fear and sadness, taken too soon from the Mountain. In the other boy’s hand, clasped tightly was the hand of the young boy Finn had shot in cold blood in TonDC, the blood still pouring from his blue lips.

Behind him, a single solitary figure marched over the blood stained ground, his charred, blackened flesh hanging of his skeletal form, clearly a warrior from the dropship that she had murdered in fire and flame. Behind him still followed her three closest friends of the surviving 100, Octavia lined with Bellamy to her left, and Raven to her right. All three were pale and scarred with lacerations and abrasions, their eyes void of emotion, smiling ominously as they all moved into a semi-circle around Jake Griffin.

“After everything you’ve done, do you even deserve to survive, Clarke?” Jake sneered.

“If death has no cost, then life has no worth.” The circle of victims echoed.

Clarke starts to shake, her walls crumbling down around her. All that’s left of her now is a shell of a girl that once loved, once lived in hope. The scaffolding of her bones is all that remains. In place of her once warm soul is a deep chasm of darkness, of remains, brick and stone; and wind-swept ashes from a fire long dead.

Closing her eyes she breathes deeply, praying that they take her soon. When hope has almost completely vanished, she hears the piercing screams of the apparitions as they slowly clash with a metal sounding object. Clarke gingerly opens her eyes, the sight befalling her amazes and astounds her so much that she has to rub her eyes to see.

Commander Lexa, her Lexa is fighting the hordes of demons, destroying them so she can save Clarke. But Clarke knows what no one else can, she cannot be saved from her demons, they will return.

Lexa grabs hold of Clarke just as her knees buckle and her feet give way beneath her. The strong brunette warrior lowers Clarke down as she herself gently sinks to the ground. Holding the blonde close to her she softly strokes her hair.

“You were born to fight, Clarke. You were born for this, same as me.” Lexa said simply, her eyes blazing with warmth, the edges of her mouth curved up into a small smile.

“Define your own success, Clarke,” Lexa whispered into the blonde’s ear, her warm breath soothing the girl as she brought her hand up to Clarke’s face, “Don’t compare yourself with others, you are a leader, Clarke.”

Lexa brushed her soft lips against Clarke’s, sighing as she gently kissed her. Pulling back Lexa sighed again, “Look at me, Clarke.”

Clarke opened her ocean blue eyes, the fear that resided in them ever present as she looked up at Lexa. The brunette stood tall in front of her, her braided curls softly floating round her face as she smiled softly at Clarke. The love that Clarke saw in the forest green eyes spoke volumes.

“Clarke, sometimes suffering is just suffering. It doesn’t make you stronger, it doesn’t build character; it just hurts.” Lexa’s smiled tenderly, her voice now melodic and soothing, “Ai hod yu in, Klark.”

The spirit of Lexa before her started to catch fire. Her arms reached out for Clarke trying desperately to stay with her, to love her completely. “Klark…” Lexa whispered sullenly, a solitary tear burned down her cheek, setting fire to her skin.

The once beautiful commander now charred, her flesh peeling from her bones and her blood evaporating into nothingness. Her eyes now pained and etched in fear searched for Clarke’s own terror stricken gaze. She screamed a terrifying blood-curling scream as her flesh sank to the floor, her eyes imploding as the air whistled through her now empty bones.

Clarke screamed, the world fading to black, the spirits swarming back into her troubled soul as she awoke dripping in sweat, soaking the furs surrounding her. The warm body next to her providing some comfort, the arm of which draped softly over her abdomen. Clarke took a deep breath as her gaze drifted to the mess of curly brown hair on the pillow next to her, almost obscuring the peaceful face beneath.

Lexa’s breathing was even as she remained in slumber, still exhausted from the previous day’s activities. Clarke smiled gently at the sight, knowing that just seeing Lexa, feeling her presence was enough to calm her soul. Make her more relaxed from the night’s flashbacks.

The dim orange light radiated warmth through the balcony window, signifying to Clarke that morning was not far behind. She breathed deep and slowly sat up, taking care to not disturb Lexa. But she let out a soft laugh as the girl next to her wriggled closer in response to the movement, gripping Clarke’s abdomen tighter.

Three months in the woods of Trigedakru territory had taken their toll on the blonde, wrecked her already shattered soul and hardened her heart. Somehow Clarke had found her way to Polis, the memories flooded her visual cortex and she let them play, not hesitating to watch her life. Wondering how shed managed to survive was a common thought that plagued her mind.

There was a point that Clarke had thought that she would never forgive Lexa, never let her back into her heart. But after she had found her way into the commander’s tower in Polis, breaking in and attacking Lexa with her dagger; only then did she realise the love she had felt for the woman had never truly left her soul.

She had stood in the commander’s private quarters, a dagger to her throat but had no desire to go through with the evil that had plagued her mind for months. She was frozen in place, unable to continue her assault on the woman who had ripped her heart out; breathing steadily, unable to let go.

“I never meant to turn you into this,” Lexa had breathed, tears glistening in her eyes, her heart clearly breaking at the sight of Clarke befalling her. It had been enough to make Clarke let the knife clatter to the floor at their feet, no longer in her thoughts. She had slowly moved her head forward and gently kissed the vulnerable woman before her.

All thoughts of violence and betrayal had slipped from her mind for a moment, she lived and loved all things Lexa and softly kissed her warm wet lips, cheeks damp from tears. Time had stood still at that moment for Clarke, all her walls has crumbled into ash, her heart bare for Lexa.

Breaking the kiss, she had shakily pulled back, looking into Lexa’s heartbroken, love-filled gaze, she spoke; her tears were interfering with her once clear voice making her tremble, “I kept trying to teach myself not to love you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I couldn’t do it, I failed, Lexa. I still love you.”

Lexa nodded curtly, all semblance of the commander still evident in her body language. But her eyes betrayed her, releasing waves of vulnerability and feelings that was just oh so Lexa.

Clarke had taken a deep breath, still reeling from the betrayal on her heart that Lexa had orchestrated, “Lexa…” She whispered, “I know what I’m capable of. I’m a soldier now; I’m someone to fear not hunt. I never asked for that, I never wanted to be feared, only loved and accepted.”

Lexa silently took hold of Clarke’s waist and pulled her into a soft embrace, “The real war rages in your heart, Clarke,” She murmured quietly into the blonde’s ear before she broke the contact. Clarke gulped, knowing that Lexa would always hold her heart, no matter how broken she was.

Zoning back to the present, Clarke stretched her arms to the ceiling, moaning in relief as her muscles released their tension. She gently scooted out from underneath Lexa’s tight embrace, putting a pile of furs in her place so as not to wake the sleeping brunette. Sleep was the only time Lexa truly seemed at peace and Clarke was not one to disturb that for her.

She tiptoed past the big armchair that held their clothes from the night before and padded across the cold wooden floor over to their balcony where the sun was slowly rising in earnest. She sighed as she leaned over the carved railings and stared out over the beauty that was Polis in the morning.

The sun illuminated the stone houses and dirt roads, people already awaking and preparing for the day of business ahead. Clarke knew, as her blue eyes scanned the horizon that, Lexa would soon be rising, ready for the days meetings and war councils to discuss the nuclear threat looming over them from Jaha and A.L.I.E.

Her mind played over the past intensely, she knew it would play a large part in the meetings later that day. What she’d found and witnessed over the past several months would hold her in good stead with the leaders, one of the only things about her that prevented them from assassinating her. Her knowledge as it were, was her salvation and she was very aware of that fact.

 She owed a lot to her commander; Lexa had held people back from hunting her and protected her from certain death in the hands of some of the other nations. It had been a hard battle, one that was not yet over as some of the clan leaders still had reservations of Clarke and her intentions. The Wanheda still sparked fear in the eyes of all who met her, all besides Lexa.

Suddenly Clarke felt a warm body pressed against her back as hands snaked round her waist. “Mmmm, morning, Lexa,” she moaned softly, grateful for the contact as the brunette rested her chin on her shoulder, snuggling in to her cheek.

“Good morning, Clarke,” Lexa whispered her voice still heavy from sleep, “Are you well today?”

Clarke sighed and bowed her head, she could lie but she knew that Lexa would see right through her ruse. Honesty, she surmised would be the best route although she was aware of the concern it would cause her Heda. Taking a deep breath she spoke quietly, her words barely audible to Lexa as they got taken with the wind, “My dreams are tormenting me again, Lexa.”

Lexa pulled away from Clarke and turned the blonde to face her. “Whatever is troubling you, we can face it together, Clarke.”

Swimming blue eyes met determined green as Clarke began to tell Lexa her prophetic-like visions, urged on by Lexa’s intent expressions. To Clarke it was like she was home, Lexa was eternal and in her presence laid the key to Clarke’s peace. The whole world drifted by in silence as the sun rose in the sky, Polis was waiting for them.

Lexa leaned her head against Clarke’s, forehead to forehead as she wrapped her arms back around the blonde’s waist. Clarke sighed happily, content to stay in Lexa’s arms but she knew the day awaited them and would not begin until they were present. She brought her lips up to meet Lexa’s and kissed her gently in the warmth of the sunlight, “Ai hod yu in, Lexa,” she murmured into Lexa’s mouth, vibrating her lips with the words, “We should get moving, a tough day awaits us.”


	2. Chapter 2

The summit had begun in earnest, beginning once the Heda and Wanheda were seated in their respective seats around the oval table. Papers and maps were strewn across the uneven wooden surface, light beaming in through the glass ceiling. Anyone passing the command room would have noticed the concern and frustration in the voices of the respective clan leaders.

Clarke, who had grown in confidence and strength in her months of absence from the living world, was at the forefront of the meeting, her knowledge crucial to the looming threat posed by A.L.I.E, and Clarke had discovered, quite by accident, that the AI was planning a second nuclear war, to rid the earth of humanity once and for all.

Her strength evident as she spoke with conviction like a true leader as she was indeed, the Wanheda, “As I was travelling through the forest I came across something concerning. Through a clearing appeared to be an abandoned medical facility.” She swallowed, her breathing even as she met the eyes of each and every one of them, the fire in her eyes was unmistakable and burning all who kept her gaze for too long.  

Clarke looked back at Lexa who nodded for her to continue unveiling her mass of knowledge. Clarke cleared her throat and returned to her seat at Lexa’s left hand. “The facility contained some disturbing evidence which I printed out in paper form for you all to see. It contains the plans and whereabouts of a bigger facility in a place called Ethana, old world Manhattan. The information, as you can see before you tells of an AI called ALIE, one who has influenced the mind of the Sky’s old Chancellor, Thelonious Jaha.”

Lexa took the lead from Clarke to continue, “Due to Jaha coming down from the sky in a nuclear missile, ALIE now has something she’s dreamed of since the first bombs, a second chance at destroying us.”

Lexa paused and Clarke took the hint to once again continue, “She would obliterate us. You have all seen and witnessed what the first wars did to the planet, if it happens again, the radiation would be unbeatable and impossible to survive through. The only choice we now have is to go on a covert mission to permanently disarm the warhead.”

Lexa stood tall out of her throne, her presence enough to silence the murmuring of the leaders, but for added effect she raised her hand. “Clan leaders, council members, we have little choice but to figure out how to disarm the bomb and infiltrate Ethana.”

“The only problem is,” Clarke continued, “We do not have sufficient technological knowledge to successfully disarm the warhead without setting it off ourselves. But I am confident that we will figure this out.”

“Heda, Wanheda, how do we one, get close enough to proceed with this plan,” Indra spoke simply with an air of command that never seemed to leave her voice, “And two, how would we ever disarm the weapon without sky knowledge?”

Lexa nodded, accepting Indra’s questions, “It will be difficult yes, but not impossible. We need to plan this meticulously, Indra. We cannot rush into war, it would destroy us all.”

“We need to act now, Heda, if we continue to wait, the threat grows and the certainty of war increases,” Cain, one of the clan leaders spoke up, addressing Lexa.

“What of the Sky representative?” Luna spoke up, interrupting Cain in mid-flow, concerned that their thirteenth clan had yet to show in any form.

Lexa, ignoring the shocked glare she received from Clarke stood and walked round the table, addressing them all, “They are late. Late was the hour that we sent riders to their camp requesting their presence at this summit, so I would suspect they are still travelling. It is a long way to Polis from the ark, Luna.”

Clarke was clearly uncomfortable at the news of the Sky People’s supposed presence at the meeting. Though she was more concerned with how she would react to her mother or one of her friends appearing through the heavy iron doors of the hall. She had not contacted them since she had left after the fall of the mountain.

“Before any of you ask, the Wanheda has not had contact with her old people since the fall of the mountain, so any questions regarding the coalition with the SkaiKru shall be directed at me,” Lexa stated firmly, quelling any rising questions before they appeared on the lips of her council.

“Without the SkaiKru I am aware that we cannot devise half of the required strategy. We are in need of technological expertise as Clarke has already pointed out. However, we can devise a plan of action. There will be war and that is unavoidable, but what we must do is decide on our diversionary tactics and our frontal assault.”

The doors creaked and groaned as the heavy wooden barriers let way to a stream of light, inside which stood two proud warriors, one female and one male. Their clothing similar to that of the others but something was different with these two, they weren’t typical grounders.

“Ah Octavia, Lincoln, so glad you could join us for the summit. As you can see we have already begun so find your seats and we shall catch you up.” Lexa addressed the two warriors, “ I hope the journey was pleasant, now please, sit,” She indicated to her left, towards two seats next to Clarke who gulped, clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of sitting next to her old friends.

Actually, she was less than thrilled and let out a scalding glare at the braided brunette as she came to sit beside her, avoiding the blonde’s fiery gaze. What concerned her even more was why her mother had sent these in her stead. Her mother was still chancellor as far as was aware, so why did she not want to show? Did she hold a dislike for her daughter that Clarke was unaware of?

“Lincoln, Octavia, I am aware that Abby sends her regards and apologies for not making this meeting, but that she has sent you with all the information we require to quell this threat and continue with this war council.” Lexa continued to speak, well aware that Clarke was not handling seeing a Sky Person again after the fall of the mountain, it was even clearer that she was struggling exponentially so with the people present being her old friends.

“As you are aware, we are facing the growing threat of nuclear war and obliteration of the human race. This is orchestrated by an AI known as ALIE working through your old chancellor, Thelonious Jaha. Now we called you here due to the Sky People’s expertise with technology. We are planning on disarming the warhead and storming Ethana.” Lexa summarised for the two newcomers before continuing on with the previous discussion of battle strategies.

Clarke was not paying a speck of attention to the summit, not anymore; however her attention was on the brunette sat beside her. She was intently watching how Octavia listened in closely to Lexa and the other grounders, taking particular interest in Indra’s thoughts Clarke noted. Realising that this was probably one of the first times she had seen her warrior since she chose Sky over Ground at the door of the mountain.

Octavia would not meet Clarke’s eyes, hyper aware of the blonde’s gaze boring into her skull. She had no idea what to say to Clarke. Of course she had heard of the rumours, how the Skai Prisa had lost her mind and travelled aimlessly through the forest, barely surviving until she reached Polis and Lexa, she was now the Wanheda, feared and respected by all.

Both Clarke and Octavia’s attention was diverted to Lexa’s commanding voice, “We are done for today and shall meet again one day’s hence to finalise our plans.” The clan leaders and council members rose from their seats including Octavia and Lincoln, who were escorted out by Indra, presumably to their quarters, Clarke surmised as she remained seated next to Lexa. She was still shaky and unsure of how she was feeling following the summit.

“Concentrate, Clarke, we must set aside our differences if we are to work together and defeat ALIE.”

Clarke gulped and nodded with a small smile, “I know, Lexa, I cannot promise anything, but I will try.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

To help herself relax after the summit, Clarke had the ingenious idea to take a warm soak in the metallic tub in the quarters she and Lexa shared. The water warmed swiftly, the smouldering coals situated beneath the base of the bath systematically heating up the cold water Clarke had filled it with.

 

The blonde stripped off quickly and tucked her wild hair behind her ears as she daintily slipped one foot into the water, sighing audibly as the water shot tendrils of warmth up her leg into her torso. She clambered in and slid down into the tub so that only her face and knees were breaking the surface.

 

Clarke’s broken soul floated to the forefront of her mind, bringing with it memories of old. Octavia’s presence had stirred old difficult feelings back to the surface and she was barely holding herself together trying to squash them back down within herself. Flashes of imagery seared through her brain, white hot and terrifying. The mountain, death, Jasper destroyed, Octavia disappointed… The images rotated through her vision, circling round and round, dizzying her up.

 

She took a deep yet shaky breath and exhaled, trying to get some form of control over her psyche. Closing the heavy iron gates in her mind she silenced the voices, the images, but the feelings, they were always just beneath the surface, threatening to bubble over. She needed to calm herself. The only way she knew how was to distract herself and sitting resting in their room was going to do nothing for her.

 

The bath had served its purpose in relaxing her, but it was not distraction enough to keep her gates closed. Sighing, she dragged her unwilling warm body out of the comfort of the hot tub and proceeded to dry herself off before dressing in her combat gear. She had decided that going to the training grounds would be a sufficient distraction and prove useful in keeping her reflexes sharp.

 

Clarke was efficient in ensuring she was dressed in the proper attire, confirming her daggers and her bow were secured to her body before she promptly marched out of the apartment-like room. The blonde warrior walked purposefully along the corridor before jogging down the stairs expertly. She and Lexa were six floors above the ground and some may feel the constant climbing up and down stairs tiring, but Clarke was used to it, having spent the past seven months there. Each staircase led down to a hallway to the next staircase, the open round structure beautiful, yet effectual in its design.

 

Clarke continued on down the next winding staircase and suddenly halted at its end. Octavia, whom had just used the 4th floor bathhouse was heading back to the quarters the Commander had had set up for Lincoln and herself. The brunette looked up slightly and came face to face with Clarke, who had frozen into spot, her feelings threatening to bubble over. If she was perfectly honest with herself, Clarke was scared. Scared Octavia blamed her for leaving and even worse, that she still disliked her for her actions at the mountain.

 

Octavia smiled awkwardly, “Clarke…” she spoke quietly, bowing her head respectfully to the Wanheda.

 

Clarke tried to smile back, she really did, but her face remained expressionless, only a small hint of apprehension flicking at the corners of her eyes. Gaining control over her frozen body, she left the staircase and walked closer to Octavia with all the determination and strength she could muster she replied, “Hei, Octavia.”

 

Octavia’s eyes filled with tears, but not from sadness. She was relieved to see her friend alive and well, to see her again was indescribable. All actions from the previous years were all but forgotten in the brunette grounder of the sky. All she wanted to do was to pull Clarke into a tight embrace, sending the waves of forgiveness and love through their contact. But she couldn’t, she knew Clarke still fought heavily within herself, the demons apparent in her deep blue eyes.

 

“Hei, Clarke,” Octavia replied a small smile playing on her lips, “How have you been? The commander did not tell me much. Apart from that you have been living here with her for a while.”

 

Clarke gulped; making small talk was incredibly difficult for her, especially with someone who held so many memories, several of them terrifying. She knew ignoring the question would be highly disrespectful so after taking a deep breath she answered, “I am fine, Octavia. Like you, I have found home among the Trikru.”

 

“it is nice feeling like you belong somewhere isn’t it?” Octavia whispered rhetorically, surprising Clarke with her openness. “Abby is well, Clarke. She hopes you are too.”

 

“Then why did she not come?” Clarke retorted.

 

“She was afraid you would reject her, blame her.” Octavia responded gently, knowing how hard this conversation must be for Clarke.

 

Clarke bowed her head, a movement that was oh so Lexa in its mannerisms. So much so that Octavia almost laughed out loud. She had missed this; just speaking to Clarke again was surreal.

 

“It has been too long friend. I missed you, Clarke. I cannot describe how it feels to see you again.”

 

Clarke was unsure how to respond, the fear that she was not truly forgiven lingered. She needed to escape; hoping intense training would settle the unrest in her soul. She met Octavia’s expectant gaze, realising she needed to say something, she said the only thing she could, “I know.”

 

Octavia smiled gently and bowed her head again, “I hope to see you in the hall later, Clarke?”

 

“I will be there.” Clarke replied, smiling ever so slightly that Octavia barely caught it, before she stalked past the brunette and jogged down the next set of stairs. The exchange had become all too much for her and she fought to hide her emotions, showing feeling was after all, weakness. She had escaped from the challenge, knowing well that tonight would be problematic enough without putting extra strain upon herself by conversing now.

 

She continued on down the rest of the staircases and made her way to the foyer in which she recognised Lexa, who was just leaving the meeting hall. Catching the Commander’s eyes, Clarke smiled a tight lipped smile which in turn received a concerned look from the brunette. She made her way over to the Commander and bowed her head in greeting, “Hei, Leksa. How are the meetings going?”

 

Lexa sighed, “They are going. That is all I can say, Clarke.”

 

“That bad huh?” Clarke replied placing her hand gently on the brunette’s bicep, “We will get there, Lexa.”

 

“I know, Clarke.” Lexa smiled at the blonde before remembering how she’d seen Clarke look as she’d entered the hallway. “What had you so upset before, Clarke?”

 

Clarke grimaced, nothing got past Lexa. It annoyed her to no ends but in some ways she was thankful. It proved to her that the commander cared enough about her to ask the difficult questions. “I bumped into Octavia on my way down. It made for an awkward conversation.” She sighed heavily, “I am heading to the training grounds, join me after you have finished.”

 

Lexa bowed her head and turned swiftly on her ankles, heading back into the meeting hall ready for the next conference. Clarke smiled, grateful that Lexa was not going to press her further. Lexa was surprisingly intuitive although she was often blunt. She always identified when she could push Clarke and when it was best to let her decipher her thoughts alone.

 

Lexa was frustrated, the meetings were far from fruitful and she constantly butted heads with the clan leaders and war commanders as the discussions over the battle tactics and diversionary solutions drove her to the edge of insanity and beyond. Grounder culture was tough and most leaders were headstrong and infuriatingly stubborn.

 

“Heda, if we follow the underground, we might get lost and it would be counterproductive for us as the diversion team to become lost in the miles of passageway,” Cain spoke up assertively.

“We have maps of old charting out the tunnels in detail, Cain. We would not allow you to vanish in the catacombs. Unless you struggle to read the directions laid out for you.”

“I can manage to follow your orders, Heda.” Cain replied and bowed his head respectfully, knowing full well their meeting was about to come to an end.

“The meeting is adjourned, Cain. We shall speak again tomorrow.” Lexa replied rising as Cain bowed and headed out of the room.

Lexa sighed and ran her hands through her neatly braided hair; today had been a long day. The evening meal with the council was to begin in only a candle-mark so she decided to find Clarke in the training grounds. Knowing the blonde would be unnecessarily flogging herself with an inordinate amount of exercise.

Clarke was known to stubbornly push herself above and beyond the training requirements, which was detrimental to her body strength and health. No matter how much Lexa had told her and warned her of the effects, Clarke pushed herself regardless. So the commander had left her to it, quickly realising it was the blonde’s way of dealing with her psychological pain rather than as a form of punishment.

Reaching the edge of the grounds Lexa scanned her trained eyes over the training warriors for the tell-tale mess of blonde. She marched through as she continued to scour the grounds, bowing her head to her people as she passed. In the corner by a trio of trees stood Clarke, her feet shoulder width apart as she threw dagger after dagger into the round wooden target. Lexa smiled, Clarke had indeed surpassed most of her warriors in terms of her skill with the blade, earning her the right to keep her title of Wanheda.

As the blonde ran out of daggers in her hand, she walked the 100m distance to the target and began pulling the weapons out with ease. Turning around to march the distance to the marked line indicated for advanced throwing, she looked up and smiled as blue met green. Leaving her training, Clarke walked over to Lexa and pulled the brunette into a warm embrace.

“I see you are doing better, Clarke.” Lexa smiled into the mess of blonde hair, kissing Clarke’s head lightly before pulling away. “We must go and prepare for the evening meal.”

Clarke nodded, brushing her hand through her messy hair before tucking it behind her ears. “I think I may need another bath, Lexa. I am muddy again.”

Lexa laughed as the pair made the journey back to the Commander’s tower, “Why do you think I came now, Clarke? I wished to give you time to wash before we must be presented to the council for dinner.”

Clarke shoved Lexa’s shoulder playfully, “Hey! You saying I’m dirty are you, Lexa?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow and smirked, “I think we both know that you are dirty, Clarke.”

Clarke shook her head, “Oh god, Lexa.”

They both laughed as the guards opened the double doors to the tower, bowing at their Heda and Wanheda, as the women made their way purposefully up the six flights of stairs to their quarters. Clarke gently slipped her hand into Lexa’s as they reached their floor, and refused to let go even as they entered their quarters.

“Clarke, you will have to let go at some point. You have to wash.” Lexa said as Clarke dragged her over to the tub and promptly began filling it for the second time that day.

“Well I have a solution to that,” Clarke replied, her voice suddenly dropping, “To save time, let us wash together, Lexa.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows again, “Hmmm I think that would serve to make us dirtier, Clarke.”

“And how would we become dirtier in water, Lexa?”

“Judging by the look on your face, the actions you wish to partake in would suffice, Clarke.”

Clarke laughed seductively, “But then the water and soap would be adequate enough to keep us clean, Lexa.”

Lexa laughed, “After dinner, Clarke. Right now you are distracting me too much. I will not want to perform my duties at the meal if you continue.”

Clarke grinned, “Okay, Lexa. I shall hold you to that.” The blonde replied as she proceeded to strip off and climb into the bath, hissing in pleasure as the water soothed her sore muscles. Lexa smiled as she too stripped off before getting changed into her ceremonial garb ready for the evening’s activities.

 

* * *

 

 

The grand hall had been meticulously cleaned and prepared for the leaders. This dinner, though seemingly out of curtesy was ceremonial and expected within the culture. It would’ve been entirely disrespectful for the commander of the thirteen clans not to host such an extravagant dinner. One that would feed a small town for days, a banquet of rich delights served for highly respected leaders and commanders.

The servers and hosts directed everyone to their assigned seats, making sure all the bustle had died down in time for the entrance of the Heda and Wanheda. The mood had been set by way of lanterns and torches placed around the grand hall, brightening the room rivalling that of daylight in the dark of sunset. The warriors present were clearly impressed by the Commander’s extravagance. It was clear that much thought had gone into this summit.

A horn echoed around the acoustic chamber, quietening people as they rose in anticipation for the entrance of their leaders. Heads turned and watched as the doors swung open simultaneously, revealing two beautiful and well dressed women.

“Heda and Wanheda have graced us with their presence.”

Clarke wore a long revealing black dress, her hair tightly braided and pulled back out of her face, war-paint lining her deep blue eyes. Lexa on the other hand was wearing smart black leggings, a tight white shirt and her Commander cape with its distinguished red sash, also donned in her tell-tale war-paint. The pair glided up to the long table and split, Clarke going down the left hand side, Lexa to the right.

As they passed, each warrior bowed their heads in acknowledgement and slowly sat in time with the other sat opposite them. It was as if the banquet were a highly choreographed dance, each person silently knowing their part. It continued until Clarke and Lexa had reached the twin thrones situated at the head of the table. The both raised their wine goblets, “May we eat and be merry.” Lexa spoke up authoritatively looking to Clarke to continue.

“Thank you all for agreeing to this summit. We are pleased to have you all with us. Together we will defeat Ethana. Now let us eat.” Clarke finished her statement and sat down next to Lexa, ready to begin the feast. The silence was quickly filled with conversation and laughter as each person ate and drank in earnest, relaxing with others of their station.

Clarke was acutely aware that Octavia was sat next to her. She immediately glanced at Lexa who shot her a meaningful look in return. Clarke inwardly groaned. She was aware that Lexa had sat Octavia and Lincoln next to her purposefully, in hope that through talking, Clarke would begin to heal.

Clarke sighed, she was not angry with the Commander; she recognized that Lexa was doing it on her behalf because the brunette cared deeply for her. Though it did not make it any less awkward for the blonde to be sat next to the girl with whom she’d shared many a memory with.

 Lexa was talking animatedly with Cain and Luna who were seated opposite Octavia, quashing Clarke’s hope of an easier discussion with Lexa as a mediator, sighing Clarke cleared her throat. It achieved what Clarke was aiming for; Octavia had looked up from her plate to meet the blonde’s gaze. “Hei again, Octavia.”

Octavia smiled warmly, excited for this was what she had wanted all along, a talk with one of her closest friends. Her smile this time was returned by a small one of Clarke’s.

“Hei, Lincoln.” Clarke acknowledged the grounder next to Octavia. He responded with a bow of his head before he continued eating, aware that Octavia and Clarke needed some privacy for this he deduced, would be trying for the both of them.

Clarke decided to be honest, if she was to remain closed, her difficulties would remain hidden and her conversation with Octavia would become increasingly strained. “I am not sure what to say, Octavia. This is hard for me. I left all memory and reminder of the evil I committed the day I left you at the doors of the camp. Seeing you here brings back feelings of old. So forgive me if I am short with you.”

Octavia nodded empathetically, mindful that even her presence was rendering Clarke anxious. “You are one of my best friends, Clarke. I have missed you much during these past months. I care about you and whether you want to hear this, I harbour no hate for you, and I forgive you.”

Clarke shot her a tight lipped smile, “Forgiveness is not what I seek, Octavia. I have come to terms with my actions from the mountain. All I seek is a new life and to start again.”

Octavia reached out and placed her hand gently over Clarke’s, “You deserve that, Clarke. I hope Lexa is giving you that.”

Clarke tensed, unhappy at the unwelcome abrupt contact. The feel of the hand brought up unwanted thoughts and feelings causing Clarke’s breathing to become shallower, her muscles shaking in response to the internal stimuli. The blonde was desperate to escape, but knew that to do so would leave Lexa in the precarious position of explaining her absence and disrespectful behaviour. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, determined to stay put.

Opening her eyes she smiled again at Octavia, “I am lucky to have Lexa, I am hers and she is mine. Our souls are one.”

“I can see that. You are different in her presence, almost happier. It is as if she is carrying your burdens with you.”

Clarke looked at Lexa then, her eyes filled with love and her body warmed. The Commander had not saved her; not really, she had merely helped Clarke realise her true potential, that she herself could heal her wounds. Returning her gaze to Octavia she sighed, “Lexa does not carry anything for me; she has only made me see how strong I am. Without her, I do not know if I could’ve dealt with the flashes of memories and nightmares.”

“I’ve seen what that does to someone,” Octavia replied, causing Clarke to freeze, worried now about what the brunette was about to reveal. “Maya’s death destroyed Jasper. He drunk himself into a stupor and we have been barely able to reach him since.”

Yes, exactly where she thought the conversation was headed. That was the last straw for Clarke, dealing with her own pain was hard enough but to hear what her actions had done to someone else? No, that was too much. In a state of panic, Clarke pulled her hand out from underneath Octavia’s and touched Lexa’s arm.

Lexa immediately turned, the smile on her face morphing into concern, “Is everything okay, Clarke?”

“No, I need, I need to leave, Lexa,” She garbled quietly, the anxiety coursing through her, “Can you make excuses for me? I do not think I can stay any longer.”

Lexa nodded, “Take all the time you need, Clarke. I shall come to you when the meal has ended.”

Clarke smiled thankfully before turning back to an also concerned Octavia, “I’m sorry, I thought I could do this, I can’t. I’m sorry, Octavia.” The blonde explained before she abruptly stood up and glided back past the table and out of the doors.

 

* * *

 

 

The banquet went on long into the night in the Wanheda’s absence, taking its toll on Lexa who had to continually explain why the blonde was no longer present. The only reasonable explanation she could think of was to say Clarke was feeling unwell from over-training. The brunette was glad when the mass of people had slowly left the hall after filling themselves with good food.

Lexa sighed tiredly, the evening had worn on too long and she was eager to return to her quarters, however she was conscious that Clarke had not yet returned to the tower. If the blonde had been in the vicinity of the building, she would have been alerted by her guards. Making her final goodbyes to Luna, she made her way to the foyer.

Upon exiting the hall she was approached by one of Clarke’s main guard, Tristan. He waited for permission to speak which Lexa was happy to give him, aware that he would know where Clarke was. “Speak, Tristan.”

“As you requested I am here to alert you as to the whereabouts of the Wanheda.” He paused taking a breath, “She waits for you in the stables, Heda. Be sure to announce your presence when you enter. She is giving her full concentration to throwing daggers into the central beam. I would not want you to get hurt.”

“Mochof, Tristan. You are relieved for the night.” Lexa replied watching the warrior turn and leave the tower. She followed him out of the doors before turning left down the paved road to the stables. Eager to see her Clarke but also concerned for the blonde’s wellbeing. If she were still throwing daggers at this hour then it was clear she had not dealt with the feelings Octavia had unwittingly brought to the surface.

The closer Lexa got to the stables the more she could hear the horses snorting and whinnying; their vocals mixed with the steady sound of metal clashing with wood. Clarke. Lexa walked through the barn door only to see a dishevelled Clarke, tears staining her face, her eyes red concentrating hard as she threw the last of her daggers into the central beam.

“Clarke…” Lexa whispered distraught to see the blonde falling apart this way. The blonde hearing the whisper of her name, slowly turned to face Lexa, her shoulders hunched as her body shook.

 

“The war was over a long time ago, but my hands are still stained, Lexa.” She sobbed quietly.

 

Lexa remained rooted to the spot, sensing the need for the conversation to advance. “Why do you say that, Clarke?”

 

“I thought I had accepted what I’d done at the mountain. All those kills, all that evil; I moved past it. I didn’t stop to think of the living victims.”

 

Clarke moved forward towards Lexa stopping in front of one of the stalls. A young horse slithered her head over the door hopefully, causing Clarke to place her hands on the mare’s neck absentmindedly stroking the calm chestnut.

 

“You are not responsible for how others react to the casualties of war, Clarke. Would you say anyone is responsible for the toll it has taken on you?”

 

“No…” Clarke murmured, still stroking the horse softly.

 

“You are not responsible for them, Clarke. You only need to take care of your own pain. All the blood spilled was never beautiful, Clarke. But neither was it ugly, it was just, red.”

 

“I know, Lexa. I mean, I get it, but it is difficult to accept that the fault is not mine. I bear it, so they don’t have to.” She spoke determinedly, imparting the mantra she had been muttering to herself since day one in the forest.

 

“You are like me, Clarke. You wish to take the burdens of your people and carry them all yourself. But one day we must realise that if we constantly carry for them, they will never learn to carry for themselves when we are gone.”

 

Removing her hands from the soft neck, Clarke walked towards Lexa, broaching the brunette’s personal space before she wrapped her arms around her and buried her head into Lexa’s neck. She released a loud sob and collapsed into Lexa’s waiting strong arms.

 

They stood there for a while; Lexa soothing Clarke and holding her tight into her body, kissing the top of her head and Clarke shaking as sobs wracked her battered body and tormented her bruised soul. Lexa was quiet in her comfort, holding strong; expressing all her love and care through her touch.

 

“Survival isn’t who we are, Clarke. It is who we have to become. You have merely survived for too long. It is time for you to live.” Lexa whispered gently into Clarke’s hair.

 

“I am weak, Lexa.” She cried, her voice cracking and wobbling at the revelation.

 

Lexa reached up and softly moved Clarke’s head away from her shoulder and soon blue were meeting green once again. “If you are weak, Clarke, then so am I.”

Clarke smiled a genuine treasure of a smile, breaking up her destressed features, dispelling them into love. She eyed Lexa’s lips, desperate to break upon her mouth, to convey all meaning through a simple kiss. She slowly ran her hands up Lexa’s sides, her fingers tracing every contour of the brunette’s body. Her right hand slowly traced Lexa’s cheek before running over her plump lips.

 

Lexa leaned down and softly brushed her lips against Clarke’s. They had both expected a messier kiss, clashing of lips and tongue, but what they got instead, was profound; a beaming prize of a kiss that bound their souls into one.

 

Lexa sucked at Clarke’s upper lip gently, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde. She felt Clarke’s tongue pushing at her lips, asking silently for access. Lexa opened her mouth and whimpered as Clarke’s tongue slithered in her mouth, meeting her own eager tongue.

 

“Mmmm, Clarke,” Lexa moaned into Clarke’s mouth.

 

“Yes, Lexa?” Clarke replied, reluctant to remove her lips from Lexa’s.

 

“Let us go back to the tower, Clarke.” Lexa responded, breaking the kiss meeting Clarke’s eyes.

 

Clarke noticed the glint in Lexa’s eyes and grinned, she took hold of Lexa’s hand as they left the stables, and immediately felt her body warm and jump in anticipation.

 

“I promised you I’d get you dirty.” Clarke’s voice dropped.

 

“Yes, yes you did, Clarke.” Lexa replied instantly, a small smile playing on her lips as she led the blonde back to the tower, ready for the night ahead of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to establish a more complex plot with this fic and it has resulted in longer chapters. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is graphic smut in this Chapter. Next chapter will start the journey to ALIE territory and the beginning of the war. Time travel will appear in C5 :)

Octavia paced back and forth almost wearing out the hardwood floor beneath her impatient feet. Lincoln sat at the foot of the bed, patiently watching as his love made herself more and more anxious, the thoughts clearly whirring in her head. She ran her hand through her tightly braided hair, the grounder ways still evident in her. She felt more at home within that culture than she ever did in her own. Being kept under the floor for 16 years then arrested, did more damage than good.

To say she was furious was an understatement; she had not seen the girl she considered as one of her best friends for almost a year and the woman could barely stay in the same room as her for long. It stung and Octavia could not understand why Clarke had treated her with such contempt. Though she really could not place herself in the blonde’s shoes; being alone for three months in the wilderness, learning to survive and becoming a grounder in the one way Octavia could not.

 “But why does she have to be this way?” She grumbled, wringing her hands together as she continued to erode the floor with her incessant pacing.

 “I didn’t leave even when Indra offered. I didn’t go anywhere. I lost out on the one place I truly felt accepted… for her. And what does she do? She leaves.”

 Flashes of Indra entered her mind and her eyes began to well up. Indra, though her warrior in command, had felt almost like a mother to her. She had truly felt accepted among people she had just met. There was no comparison with the Sky People. And she’d left it all, for Clarke. Though she didn’t want to accept it, she knew she’d also denied Indra for her brother, the one person who’d remained consistent in her life, had never let her down and still didn’t, even though he failed at times.

 Lincoln cleared his throat and Octavia spun around glaring at him. “Shit, I’m sorry Lincoln.” She sighed as she sat next to him on the furs, “So many things are running through my mind. This was not the reunion I had hoped for.” She admitted, fiddling with the ends of her shirt.

 “Octavia, you cannot expect things to go back to the way they were before the mountain. We all changed. You will always be Trikru because of Indra, and Clarke? The mountain could have destroyed her-“

 “But how can she be so cold? She barely recognised me in the meeting and when I bumped into her in the hall? She couldn’t have been colder if she were in Azgeda territory.”

 Lincoln raised his hands to her face and took hold of her cheeks gently, his chocolate eyes gazing into hers, “The Mountain has changed us all. You know this Octavia. You have to give Clarke time. She will come around.”

Octavia sighed again and pulled his hands from her face. Smiling sadly she stood up and headed to the balcony of their quarters. The building was stunning, awe-inspiring. When they had ridden in days before she had been taken aback by the sheer size of the tower, they could see it from far outside the borders of Polis, a city that was by no means tiny, but was dwarfed by the Commander’s Tower.

 The sun had set hours ago, before the meal had taken place. Octavia could remember seeing Clarke and Lexa walk in, well glide in. They were stunning, a true power couple, they defined its very meaning. Clarke was definitely a force to be reckoned with, but there was an eerie sadness in her eyes, a secret vulnerability masked by anger and coldness.

 The brunette grimaced, mentally kicking herself as the image of Clarke, broken, eyes full of raw emotion almost streaming; in response to her careless revelation. Yes the blonde needed to know about how the others were doing, but did she really need to know then? Octavia took a deep breath, letting the breeze take her thoughts with it as it soared out over Polis.

She glanced to the side as she heard the floorboards creek. Lincoln came and stood next to her, respecting her wishes and giving her enough space as he leaned on the railings. “It is beautiful is it not?” He breathed, gazing at the stars, “I must admit, I never ventured far from TonDC and Trikru territory.”

 Octavia’s head whipped around, “Were you never required to attend to anyone here?”

Lincoln smiled gently at her before staring back out into the darkness, “No, I stayed in my village as that is where I was required. If a healer was needed, Nyko would be called. I was to stay in TonDC to take care of my people.”

 Octavia suddenly felt more affectionate and sympathetic as Lincoln imparted his story to her. She cocked her head to one side as the breeze ruffled her messed up braids, the gravity pulling the hair away from her ear so she could theoretically, listen more intently. Lincoln’s quiet nature pacifying her as he quietly told her about his childhood, how he grew up and how he came to know Nyko and Indra.

 She delighted in his revelation, learning that he was a genuinely peaceful grounder; unaccepting of their primitive ways. It showed in some of his childhood stories; how he’d gone away and cried to himself after his father had made him kill the sky man. He talked for a while about how growing up in such harsh lands had taught them to not waver in decision making, to be strong. It had always been a kill or be killed world with the radiation mutated animal-life.

 He told her about how he’d come to know Indra and how he’d seen her progress from a young warrior, as someone’s second to be leader of the Trikru. She had always shown an unwavering strength even in her darkest times. And how it was the same unyielding strength she’d seen in the sky girl; a sky girl who was Trikru at heart and never gave up even when the odds were insurmountable.

 “Indra has a lot to live up to, Octavia. As the leader of the Trikru, picking out her second is an incomprehensible complex task. She stood a lot to lose choosing you as she did. Our culture prevents her from allowing you back without you proving yourself worthy.”

 “Wait, how did you know I was thinking about that?”

 “It’s written on your face. I know you well enough to know that her failing to acknowledge your existence at the summit would be plaguing your mind.”

 Octavia turned away, looking down over the houses below them, the rusty railings creaking from their weight. She sighed, feeling slightly guilty for her bitter resentment against Indra. She hadn’t really considered seeing it through the warrior’s eyes; she had just felt rejected once again in her life after finally feeling she’d found her place in the world.

 “Hey…”

 Octavia reluctantly turned back almost unwilling to meet Lincoln’s eyes; she didn’t want to see the sympathy and understanding within them. She knew that if she did, tears would unwittingly flow, breaking the damn and creating burning rivers down her skin.

 “Octavia, look at me.”

 Blue eyes met brown as she looked deep into his soul. Tears ran down her cheeks, reddening them, “Lincoln, I was selfish, I did not think of what it was like for them. Just how it was for me,” she cried softly.

 “It is not your fault, Octavia. We all have feelings and you have the right to feel them.” He wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he gently grasped her face, “You are a strong, Trikru warrior at heart. Hold on to that and fight for your rightful place at Indra’s side.” He paused to kiss her forehead, earning a sigh from the brunette, “Prove you belong, Octavia.”

 She wrapped her arms tightly around him and buried her head in his shoulder taking in the musk that was oh so him. He could feel her relax into his strong chest and they stood at the balcony as the faint cold night breeze encircled them.

 Octavia shivered, her muscles twitching in the cold, signalling that it was time for them to go back in doors where the candles warmed the room. They broke apart, still holding hands from their embrace as they walked through the doors; Lincoln holding it open for Octavia as she brushed passed his body, pulling him inside.

 She smiled at him as she made her way to the foot of the bed and inelegantly sat down, causing the bed to groan. Lincoln rolled his eyes at which she raised an eyebrow in response. She patted the furs next to her, indicating that she wanted him to sit next to her. When he did, she immediately leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder as he slung his arm gently around her.

 “Something is still bothering you, isn’t it?” Lincoln was very intuitive and could perceive that something was not quite right with the brunette.

 She sighed and breathed deeply, “I’m just worried that without Clarke as our leader, we are still hanging on by a thread. Yes we became Arkadia after she left, but it just feels like it was an effort to try and move on.”

 Lincoln kissed the top of her head as he absent-mindedly stroked her upper arm with his hand, “We are surviving and that is all that matters. Even if we needed her, I highly doubt Clarke will want to return. It holds far too many negative memories for her, Octavia.”

“I know,” she sighed resigned to the facts, “I just wish there was a way I could reconnect with her. I want her to know that I don’t blame her for anything and if she needs forgiveness then she has it from me.”

 “Hey, the only way she’s going to know is if you ask Lexa if you can talk to her privately.”

 “Lexa?”

 “Clarke sometimes needs Lexa to help her get through difficult situations emotionally,” he clarified, “If you talk to Lexa and tell her what you told me, she will help you. Lexa is a lenient Commander and a good person, Octavia. Clarke is better with her, happier.”

 Octavia pulled away to look at Lincoln, “She is?”

 He turned to face her, his warm brown eyes gazing into hers, “Yes. They appear to love each other, and together they make a formidable team.”

 “I’m glad she’s happier here.” She admitted, “Let’s go to sleep, Lincoln, we have had a long day today and have another one tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

The doors to the foyer swung open just as the couple reached them, the guards holding the heaviness back as their leaders marched through and directly towards the stairs. Clarke took hold of Lexa’s hand and eagerly pulled the brunette behind her up the stairs, her eyes shining hopefully. Lexa beamed back up at Clarke, all thoughts of the day’s meetings had swiftly exited her head as she watched the blonde’s body move as it climbed the flights of stairs.

Lexa almost collided with Clarke as the blonde abruptly halted on the fourth floor. Murmurs could be heard through the heavy door at the end of the corridor, the voice in question belonged to Octavia. Clarke had frozen, unable to process where she was going and with whom until Lexa squeezed her hand gently, bringing her out of her reverie.

“It’s okay, Clarke.” Lexa soothed, walking up the last two stairs so she could be at Clarke’s level. She stepped in front of the blonde, directing her sights onto her instead of the room. “Look at me, Clarke. I am here, nothing will happen to you.”

Clarke’s breathing was ragged as she tried to deepen it and expand her lungs. She knew she was on the verge of a panic attack and still could not fully grasp why Octavia was the cause of such raw emotions. Lexa’s hands were softly rubbing up and down her arms as she was trying to divert the blonde’s attention.

Clarke blinked her sticky eyelids rapidly as pools of tears formed a watery sheen across her sapphire eyes. Lexa’s eyes shimmered sympathetically, Clarke’s raw emotions welling up a storm in her own eyes. “Lexa…” Clarke cried quietly unable to contain the despair that was running like rivers down her face.

“Shhhh, Clarke. Things will get better. Octavia forgives you.”

“You don’t know that,” Clarke breathed as she wiped her tears away; “Last time I saw her she hated me. She said she’d never forgive me, Lexa. How can I deal with that?”

“You don’t.” Lexa replied softly, “You are your harshest critic, Clarke. Not Octavia. Talk to her in the morning, you will see. It will all be okay.”

Clarke bowed her head in reluctant agreement. She knew Lexa was right, she was harsh on herself and she was maybe using Octavia’s previous comments as an excuse to remain in the darkest depths of her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, in and out, in and out, calming herself down and controlling her anxiety. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if she were to let her panic attack take over. 

“I just fear that she will never forgive me and through that, I will be unable to forgive myself.”

Lexa smiled a small smile as she reached out her hand to Clarke’s, “You will forgive yourself, no matter if others do or not, Clarke. I believe in you.”

Clarke returned her smile and followed the brunette to the next flight of stairs, the voices below them fading into silence as they climbed higher and higher up the tower. Clarke’s emotions changed from depression and despair to intense love for the woman who cared enough to take care of her emotionally and protect her with her life.

As they reached the door to their quarters, Clarke halted, pulling on Lexa who turned around. She was swiftly met with Clarke’s warm lips on her own. Lexa moaned giving herself fully to Clarke who was sucking at her bottom lip, pulling it into her warm mouth before nibbling it gently. Lexa backed herself into the dimly lit room, drawing Clarke with her.

The brunette’s soft hands were resting on the blonde’s hips, gently fiddling with the fabric of her dress as Clarke probed her lips with her tongue, drawing them intimately before Lexa allowed access. Clarke’s skilled tongue flicked into Lexa’s mouth, eliciting a moan from both of them as Clarke’s hands began exploring Lexa’s still clothed back.

She revelled in the muscular form beneath her knowledgeable fingers. She sighed happily and opened her sapphire eyes, meeting the glimmering emeralds in front of her. Lexa’s face glowed as a small smile began playing on her lips, her eyes sought the ceiling as Clarke slowly slipped her hands underneath her shirt. The blonde’s soft fingers drew circles on Lexa’s skin as they worked their way up her toned stomach towards her breasts.

The brunette moaned in pleasure not being able to stand the gap between their faces, sealed Clarke’s lips in a searing kiss. “Oh God…” Clarke breathed into Lexa’s warm mouth, “Lexa… Fuck.” The words swimming in the forefront of her brain, unable to make their way out of her mouth as Lexa’s long slender fingers reached below her thighs. The brunette continued probing the blonde’s mouth as she slowly pulled the soft material of Clarke’s dress up her thighs.

It was agonisingly slow which frustrated Clarke to no end, so the blonde raced her hands up Lexa’s stomach. A grin appeared on her face as she continued to kiss the brunette in a mess of lips tongues and teeth as she began kneading her breasts with her hands; rolling the hardened bud of one between her fingers. Lexa canted her hips into Clarke’s as she moaned breathily, pulling at the dress faster, desperately wanting to reveal the beautiful flesh beneath.

Clarke smirked, her plan succeeding as she felt the cold air lick at her skin, Lexa’s practised fingers dragging the taught fabric over her hips and up her stomach. She pulled her hands out from Lexa’s shirt, earning her a frustrated groan and a nip at her lip from the Commander. She raised her eyebrow before pulling out of the kiss, looking pointedly at Lexa. The brunette nodded, her breath coming in ragged gasps, her hands still on Clarke’s hips as the blonde began to undo her shirt.

 Clarke slipped the form fitting material over the Commander’s shoulders, sighing as Lexa let go of her momentarily to let the fabric drop to the floor. Lexa looked at the beautiful blonde in front of her, the dress still holding firm above her hips, revealing gorgeous muscular legs. She slowly placed her hands back on Clarke’s waist, angling her head deliberately in towards the blonde, her eyes switching between the glimmering blue and the soft pink flesh. Her nose brushed gently against Clarkes as she gradually moved her face in order to capture Clarke’s lips within her own.

 The tenderness was not lost on the blonde, who smiled softly into the kiss, placing her hands on top of Lexa’s, encouraging the brunette to continue stripping her of the offending item still covering her form. Lexa moaned unabashedly at Clarke’s confidence, as she slowly pulled the dress up, nipping Clarke’s lip in excitement as she revealed the blonde’s full breasts.

“You are so beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa breathed, breaking the kiss to pull the dress over the blonde’s head before recapturing her kiss swollen lips. The cold air kissed their torsos as the atmosphere heated up from the lust between them.

Clarke kneeled in front of Lexa as she placed her hands softly on the brunette’s hips, looking into her eyes questioningly. Lexa smiled sweetly as she placed her smooth hands on top of Clarke’s, “No barriers, Clarke. I want you to see me, always.”

Clarke’s eyes unwittingly rolled upwards as her heart raced and her breathing became uneven. Gulping, she dug her fingers in the waistband of Lexa’s pants as she slowly pulled them down the muscular legs, kissing each new bit of exposed flesh. Lexa moaned as the blonde sucked and nibbled her way down her legs until the pants pooled by her ankles on the cold hardwood floor.

The candles flickered as the air became heavy with need; their shadows dancing on the wall behind them. Clarke assaulted Lexa’s tan skin as she worked her way back up the Commander’s stunning body. Standing up she could feel Lexa’s breath coming as fast and as heavy as her own. Placing her hand gently on the brunette’s neck, she pulled her in for another searing kiss, full of desperation.

Clarke always knew that this was what home felt like, breaking upon Lexa like waves upon the rocks.  Their kisses sloppy and desperate as each wanted to get closer to the other, to show the love that floated between them like an apparition.

“You are beautiful, Lexa. You saved me and taught me how to love again.” She whispered on Lexa’s lips, humming the words into the brunette’s mouth, “I need to be content with simply not knowing, and be at peace with the notion that everything does not need an explanation. You gave me that peace, Lexa.”

Lexa moaned in response to the blonde’s revelation, attacking her lips hungrily as her hands roughly raked over her back. Lexa’s nails scraped against Clarke’s skin as they both fell onto the fur lined bed in the centre of their room. Lexa gasped, freezing against Clarke’s mouth momentarily as the wind got knocked out of her from the blonde landing on top of her.

Clarke propped herself up, her hands either side of Lexa as she readjusted herself. Her knees spread across her love as she pressed her centre against the Commander’s taught stomach, eliciting a breathy moan from beneath her as she left a trail of slickness from her uncontrollable slow grinding.

The open vulnerability radiating from Lexa was ecstasy to Clarke, spurring her on. She wanted to express to Lexa how much she loved her, to return the brunette’s feelings.  The stunning woman beneath her gave Clarke a rush of exhilaration.

Clarke hummed in appreciation as she attached her lips to Lexa’s pulse-point and began expertly sucking and biting, intending to leave a very visible mark. Lexa was hers, and she was Lexa’s and nothing would ever take that away from them. She audibly moaned as she felt her body heat up trailing to her core as Lexa arched up into her.

Lexa’s olive eyes conveyed to her a silent pleading, her hips canting into Clarke as she ground her wet core down against her. Clarke skilfully moved against Lexa, dragging slick heat across the brunette’s stomach earning her a loud cry. The blonde smirked as she watched green eyes roll back and a mouth open in pleasure. Clarke continued kissing Lexa’s neck, slowly moving her mouth across towards the brunette’s own. She began a teasing assault, almost kissing her but not quite, their lips brushing slightly.

Lexa’s exasperation was growing exponentially feeling the blonde’s warm, confident form move expertly against her. She tried to catch hold of Clarke’s teasing swollen lips with her own but couldn’t quite reach. She groaned in frustration, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as the blonde clashed her lips harshly against Lexa’s. Her tongue thrust into the brunette’s mouth as her hands wandered down, scratching gently until she reached Lexa’s thighs.

Clarke pulled back, taking in the stunning woman beneath her; the woman who had opened herself to her; weakness only for her. She could not love the woman any more than she did in that moment; her eyes welled up as the rush of adoration filled her being and took over her soul. In that moment, she was flying with Lexa, the world beneath them.

Lexa slid her hands slowly onto the blonde’s hips, “You may touch me, Clarke. I am here, I am real, and I am yours.”

Clarke smiled as she kissed the brunette tenderly, her emotions flooding out through her lips into Lexa’s mouth; the beauty in their love was insurmountable. Her pupils blown, taking over the shimmering blue as she kissed Lexa’s chin, her lips leaving a trail of burning kisses and nips along the taught skin beneath.

She nibbled at the swell of Lexa’s breast as her thumb rubbed over the nipple, pinching it gently as her mouth moved to take in the other. Clarke sucked and rolled the brunette’s nipple expertly between her teeth as her fingers pinched the other. Lexa’s moans were now echoing and vibrating around the room. It wouldn’t be surprising if their vocals reached many floors below them. Though none of that mattered; the pair were totally immersed in each other, their love filling the air.

Clarke switched breasts, taking the other in her mouth while her hand tweaked the still damp one. Lexa’s hands were now gripping tightly onto the soft furs beneath her back as her hips uncontrollably canted up into the blonde. “Oh god, Clarke,” she moaned as she felt the blonde sink lower, closer to where she needed her most.

Clarke’s eyes were dark with desire as she conveyed a silent question to Lexa, who nodded swiftly. Clarke took that as permission and dived in, her tongue deliberately swiping up through the wet folds in front of her. Lexa unconsciously thrust herself up into Clarke as the blonde lazily drew circles on her clit. 

“Yes, Clarke, Beja, Clarke,” Lexa breathed, her voice heavy with desire.

Clarke was intent on loving the Commander fully, revealing Lexa her heart unveiled and exposed. Her tongue took in the sweet nectar of the woman as she rhythmically circled the erect bud; feeling hands tighten in her hair almost painfully as she continued her assault. She slid her shoulders under Lexa’s knees, opening the brunette up wider as she skilfully slid two fingers into the slick heat, drawing a lustful moan from her love.

Lexa arched her back, thrusting her hips in time with Clarke’s ministrations, revelling in the feel of the blonde’s tongue. Her hands grasped hard in Clarke’s hair, so much that she was almost surprised that the blonde was not grimacing. Her hands were gripping so tightly that it must have been painful. The thoughts left her brain as immediately as they’d arrived as Clarke increased the tempo of her fingers. The only sounds to be heard were the sound of wet flesh and Lexa’s unabashed moans.

“Clarke, I’m… I’m close.” Lexa breathed to the ceiling as her eyes rolled back in her head, and she felt her core muscles tighten.

“Come for me, Lexa.” Clarke sucked the brunette’s clit into her mouth and rolled it between her teeth as her fingers rubbed upwards in a ‘come hither’ motion. She felt the ring of muscles squeeze tight as a warm sensation rushed down her fingers.

“Clarke…” Lexa screamed the blonde’s name as she flew to the stars. Clarke slowed down her ministrations and pulled her mouth from the sensitive bundle, greedily cleaning up the results of her loving onslaught on the brunette.

Lexa’s chest was rising and falling quickly as her breaths came in deeply, her eyes refocussing as she came back to Earth slowly, her need sated. The heat quickly returned as she met the coal eyes of Clarke, immediately wanting to love her back. She sat up and pulled the blonde into her lap, their mouths meeting in a clash of tongues and teeth.

Lexa moaned as she tasted herself on the woman’s eager tongue. Her slender fingers drew figures of eight on Clarke’s back; her nail’s reiterating her desire to take the blonde in every way she could. Clarke’s hands mirrored hers, running up her sides as their breasts pressed firmly into each other. They sat in the middle of the bed, Clarke’s centre pressed against Lexa’s abs as her legs wrapped around the brunette tightly.

“God, Lexa. You’re so beautiful, I love you.”

Lexa smiled at the words pulsating on her lips and responded in kind, “I love you too, Clarke. You are mine as I am yours.”

Clarke moaned in desperation as she began rocking against Lexa, her lips sucking at Lexa’s as her teeth swiftly nipped at her. Lexa chuckled, “Let me love you, Clarke.”

“Mmmm God, Lexa, please. Touch me,” She whispered as Lexa softly laid her down on the furs, her biceps flexing beautifully as she did so. Clarke could not resist running her hands over the muscles, gasping at the strength within them. Meeting Lexa’s eyes, the blonde could see them darken with longing, “Love me,” she cried softly.

The brunette felt a wave of love and adoration sear through her as she tucked her tightly braided hair, now sex-tussled, behind her ears. She smoothly lowered her body against Clarke’s, kissing her softly, her tongue probing the blonde’s mouth as her hands wandered. She took a perked nipple between her fingers and pinched it, revelling in Clarke’s moans as she adeptly rolled and massaged the full breasts.

She so desperately wanted to taste the blonde, but the vulnerability radiating off of Clarke kept Lexa attached to her lips, badly wanting to convey security. Instead Lexa dragged her slender fingers downwards, feeling the muscles jump and shudder beneath her touch until she got where she was most needed.

The brunette sucked on Clarke’s lower lip as she expertly slid her fingers through Clarke’s wetness, sighing happily as she felt the blonde thrust upwards into the palm of her hand. She paused before swiftly entering Clarke with two fingers. Knuckle deep in the blonde, she began moving, scraping her fingers upwards with each thrust. The palm of her hand hitting Clarke’s swollen clit deliberately with every move.

Clarke’s wanton moans could be heard echoing through the hallways as Lexa expertly loved her. Neither cared who heard them for they were Heda and Wanheda, they could kill anyone at the mention of their night activities. “Fuck, Lexa, oh God. More… please,” Clarke begged, receiving a raised eyebrow in response.

The Commander promptly moved down Clarke’s body in the blink of an eye and deliberately flicked her tongue through the soaked folds. Clarke immediately wrapped her hands in the messy braids now between her legs and moaned loudly. Lexa responded by sucking Clarke’s clit into her mouth and rolling it around.

The taste of her love was oh so sweet and spurred her on. She began moving her fingers faster and harder into Clarke, receiving cries of pleasure as the blonde matched her pace with her hips. “Come for me, Clarke.” She moaned into the blonde’s clit, the vibrations proving too much as the woman pulled painfully at Lexa’s hair. Her muscles contracting round the brunette’s fingers as Lexa’s name tumbled from her lips repeatedly.

Lexa gently slid her fingers from Clarke and pointedly sucked on them, revelling at the taste of her love, “Ai hod yu in, Clarke.”

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke replied, gesturing for Lexa to lie next to her. The brunette eagerly slid up the bed and placed a quick kiss on the blonde’s tired lips before snuggling back into her arms. Tired from a long day at council and their night’s undertakings brought them both to a quick deep slumber. They would need it for tomorrow would bring harder challenges.

 

* * *

 

 

Light streamed through the drapes leading to the balcony, eliminating the remaining shadows of the night. Clarke stirred as the light hit her eyes, waking her from a peaceful slumber. She blinked and groaned at the intrusion, snuggling back into Lexa, unwilling to wake up and face the trials of the day. Lexa squirmed against her, stretching her legs out as she let loose a yawn, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Morning, Clarke.” She murmured her voice heavy and laden with sleep. She smirked as she received something unintelligible muttered into her upper spine. The blonde buried herself even deeper into Lexa, her chin resting on the brunette’s shoulder as she tried fruitlessly to drift off to sleep again.

“Clarke, we have to awaken.”

“Ugh, do we have to, Lexa? Can’t we have a few more minutes?”

Lexa laughed, the sound vibrating through her and into Clarke, who opened one eye, smirking in response. Lexa pushed back the furs, shivering as the cold air hit her naked form. Clarke grumbled as she felt the icy air lick her bare skin, “Lexa… It’s cold.”

“I know, Clarke. Winter is coming. It is going to be harder to get out of bed with each coming day.”

“But do we have to get up now? We are Heda and Wanheda, surely waiting for us a bit longer will not harm?”

Lexa raised her eyebrow as she turned to face the blonde, who was now back to lying under the furs, her chin clamped down to stop further cold getting in. The brunette sighed and leaned in to kiss Clarke’s forehead, “We must not keep them waiting, our duties call to us, Clarke. The sooner we complete them, the sooner we can have time to ourselves.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right,” she grumbled, squirming under the covers getting the last bit of warmth as she prepared to throw them back, “Alright, alright. I’m coming.”

“You said that last night.”

The covers immediately lifted back, revealing the startled blonde, “What did you say, Lexa?”

Lexa laughed, her eyes sparkling as she began getting dressed, “Well it encouraged you to move didn’t it?”

“I swear if I didn’t love you, Lexa…” Clarke muttered as she stretched, swinging herself out of the bed before padding to the bathroom. All Lexa could hear while she was buckling up her corset was crashing about as Clarke, in her sleep-state was tripping over everything in an effort to get washed and ready. “Ouch, why the fuck is that there?”

Lexa grinned to herself before calling out, “What did you trip over, Clarke?”

There was a pause in silence before, “Erm, the toilet…”

The brunette burst out laughing as she sat down on the messed up furs at the foot of the bed. Her sides ached from the continuous laughter as a dishevelled Clarke finally emerged from the bathroom, glaring as she made her way over to the chair on which her clothes hung. Lexa tried to hold it in as she made her way to the bathroom, but the laughter fought its way free as she closed the door, echoing around the stone room.

Clarke rolled her eyes dramatically, wishing Lexa could see her response as she donned her smart Wanheda warrior get-up before walking to the mirror. She was about to sort out her messy hair as a loud swift knock resounded into their chambers. “Lexa?” Clarke called out, “Someone is at the door.”

“Could you answer it, Clarke? I am still occupied.”

Clarke sighed as she sauntered over to the large wooden doors, her footsteps echoing loudly.  She grabbed the cold metal handle, shivering at its touch as she flexed her arms, groaning as she pulled the door open. She froze in the doorway, the door semi open as she came face to face with another braided brunette, Octavia.

Octavia looked equally stunned as if she was expecting someone else. The surprise evident in her face as she quickly looked down, “I… Erm… Sorry, Clarke,” she stuttered, gulping air, “I was expecting the Commander.”

Clarke quickly regained composure, straightening up and opening the door wider, “She is in the bathroom. Is there anything I can help you with, Octavia?”

Octavia was disappointed in the formal cold tone with which the blonde addressed her, as if they had never once been close. Clarke was guarded, that was clear, all Octavia hoped for was a glimmer of hope that her friend was still inside those walls.

“Octavia?” Clarke prompted, drawing the brunette out of her reverie.

“Erm no, well… yes, yes there is, Clarke.” Octavia garbled tucking a stray hair behind her ear nervously, “Can we talk; just you and me sometime?”

Clarke was taken aback at how forthcoming the brunette was. Although she would openly deny it, her stubbornness rife, she really missed having one of her best friends. Since deciding to reside in Polis, Clarke had had little or no contact with any of the Skaikru, the limited exposure doing little for her attitudes towards them.

At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened, breaking the awkward silence as Lexa glided into the room, “Hei, Octavia. Do you need me for something?”

“No, that is alright, Commander. I was hoping to speak to Clarke at sundown if she permits it.”

Lexa discreetly placed her hand in the small of Clarke’s back, providing much needed support, “If today’s tasks do not take too long then we shall see, Octavia. Clarke and I shall discuss it and I shall let you know her decision, does this seem fair?”

Octavia nodded before spinning on her ankles, promptly heading down the corridor away from them. Clarke stood in stationary in the doorway, shocked at what had occurred. She couldn’t fully grasp the situation because one, it was far too early and two, it was a difficult matter for her.

“It’s okay, Clarke.” Lexa murmured in her ear, gently directing her back towards the bed, “Octavia only wants you back as a friend, Clarke. She is not looking to punish you.”

“I know,” Clarke replied softly, letting her body slump down onto the furs, “I mean, I think I know. But my mind won’t let me see the positives. Can you be there later if we do talk?”

“I’ll always be here for you, Clarke.”

“I love you, Lexa. I never want to be apart again.”

Lexa sat down next to Clarke, pulling her in for an embrace and kissing her softly on her forehead. “I love you too, Clarke. Perhaps after the meetings to decide our strategy, maybe you and I could discuss the idea of a bonding ceremony; for I do not wish to be apart from you either, Clarke.”

Clarke frowned, she had heard of a bonding ceremony before but wasn’t entirely clear what it entailed. Lexa could see the confusion on the blonde’s face and decided to clarify. Taking Clarke’s hand softly into her own she took a deep breath, “I wish to marry you, Clarke. I wish to make you mine and I yours.”

The blonde blinked rapidly as tears formed in her blue eyes, forming a shimmering ocean that stunned Lexa by its beauty, “Lexa…” she breathed, unable to quite comprehend the enormity of the proposal, “Would it mean we could always be together?”

“Yes, Clarke, and as Heda and Wanheda, no one could oppose our decisions to remain together in summits and battles.”

Clarke smiled, brightening up the room with her energy, her tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, burning a path to her chin. Lexa’s own eyes were brimming, threatening to burst their dams, the usually stoic brunette; full of raw emotion, open and vulnerable before her love.

“I’ll think about it, Lexa.” Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead as her arm slid round the brunette’s back, enclosing her in an embrace. “I love you, Lexa, and I would love to marry you one day.”

Lexa smiled softly, a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Clarke reached up with her other hand and wiped it away gently with her thumb, “Hey, don’t cry-“

“I’m not crying because I am sad, Clarke.” Lexa breathed, swallowing audibly, “I am happy.”

Clarke leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Lexa’s, softly pulling in the brunette’s upper lip into her mouth, earning her a breathy moan. The kiss was interrupted by a loud knock at the door and the two quickly pulled apart, composing themselves as they walked to the door.

Lexa opened the heavy door with ease to reveal her trusted advisor, Titus. “Heda, we require your presence, the summit will begin soon. You and Wanheda are required.”

Lexa briskly nodded her head, “We will be there soon, Titus. We are aware of the summit and we will attend.”

“That is good, Heda.” He replied before swiftly heading out along the corridor.

Lexa turned towards Clarke, still holding onto the door, concern briefly crossing her face, “Are you ready, Clarke?”

Clarke sighed as she crossed the room to the mirror. After checking that her war-paint was not smudged and that her hair was braided tight out of her face. She took a deep breath and nodded at Lexa to convey her readiness to head up to the meeting.

“Let us go, Clarke, there are many threats we must discuss.”


End file.
